Apex Dyad
by kingsholto
Summary: When Master of Death, Harry Potter leaves an empty Earth behind he has no idea what will be waiting for him on the other end. But when you've been alive for seven thousand years, surprises are really all you have to live for. Harry/Riddick SLASH - CoR AU
1. Chapter 1

**Obligatory Disclaimer: **Not only do I not own Harry Potter, but I do not even own Riddick! Bummer, right?! But the people who _do_ own them are really nifty and let people like me play with them! _*and there's your silver lining*_

**A/N: **First fanfiction ever, so if it is completely unreadable please let me know. It will have Slash aka man love, or at least very deep like. Rating is for all the stuff that _could_ maybe possibly happen.

* * *

Prologue:

He was the last.

Sure, Harry had known this was coming for years. Ever since he had died the second time things just had not been the same. Dying the third time just put everything in perspective. None of the hundreds of times he died did anything to change the truth. Harry Potter, Master of Death, was well and truly immortal.

So in reality he had known this day was coming. All the signs were there. First he was the last of his friends, they had all moved on without him. He was there for each of his loved ones, with a respectful nod to Death each time. Yes, Harry was Death's Master but he had to respect the work ethic.

Centuries later he was the last Magical person alive. The newest Dark Lord had the brilliant plan of creating a magical plague which spread through the magical communities of the world leaching the magical cores of every witch or wizard it could find, those lucky enough to live were stripped bare of their magic. Harry still couldn't guess the plan of said Dark Lord, he was the first victim of the plague but not the last.

And so came the day when Harry Potter was the last human on Earth. An utterly unfortunate series of events beginning with the pluck of a flower and ending global annihilation left Harry looking over an empty world feeling positively nostalgic as the minutes counted down.

Over seven thousand years spent wandering, learning and just generally living. He'd fought in too many wars to count, read every book,and graced the beds of lovers around the planet. Harry had seen the best (and worst) of all the world had to offer.

"3...2...1...Happy Birthday, Harry" He whispered to himself.

And so it was on his 7,397th birthday that Harry left. And that really is where our story beings after all. For when dealing a improbability apparation with no chance of a set destination, one never knows where, or when, one might land.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimation: **I do not, have never and sadly won't ever own Harry Potter or Riddick. Rated M for language and adult situations.

**A/N: **Thanks to those who have read and reviewed this story. I am still working on it and doing my best to make sure there are very few grammatical or spelling issues. I will be updating every few days if everything goes to plan. Also, in the interest of honesty, disclaimation is not a word.

* * *

Harry landed with a splat.

After years spent researching he was finally able to test his newest and most impressive spell to date. The Improbability Apparition theory had come to him while reading a story that featured a ship that could travel impossible distances in the blink of an eye, the only trouble is you never knew where you were going to end up, or which species you would be when you got there.

After patting himself to ensure every bit was accounted for, Harry took in his new surroundings for the first time. The first thing he noticed was that it was _hot_, steam seemed to rise from the very ground. Harry was standing in a to be a small alcove, he followed his senses into a large cavern. Cells lined the walls three stories high, all of the floors were men covered in dirt and wearing rags. Of all the places he could have ended up, it looked like Harry had landed in prison. Sometimes he really did have the worst luck.

Inmates were standing along the rim of the large cave staring at what appeared to be a man chained by his wrists from a long cord from a whole in the the ceiling. As Harry stood in the shadows, he watched the man pulled himself up by his arms until he was upside down, he left himself fall using the momentum to spring himself back up wrapping the cord around his waist as he did so. The prisoners began to bang on the bars and rails Using his legs and arms he spun on the cord going higher and higher, his muscles rippling in the low light of the cave as he went.

As he gained enough height, the man let go of the cord and spun down the cord unraveling around his waist until the force of the decent snapped the chain connecting the shackles at his wrists. The man flipped off the cord and landed fifteen feet below in a crouched position in the center of the pit.

Being the Master of Death had changed Harry in several ways through out his life. He had long since come to accept that death is a part of life, and moved on to revel in death. That is not to say he had become evil but he had grown to appreciate death in much the same way as one would an artistic masterpiece.

Harry himself had trained and perfected his art in all his forms, and had never seen a man come close to his level. This man though, in every movement he made you could see the raw animalistic fury lying just beneath his golden skin. This was a predator who could not be tamed, and would kill anyone who tried.

While Harry was struggling with his libido, one of the prisoners came running at the man with a piece of metal. The man punched the prisoner in the throat and tossed him over his shoulder as if he was weightless. Another prisoner came running at his back and without even turning around the man grabbed the prisoner around the neck and slammed him on the ground.

Harry moaned low in his throat and subtly adjusted himself. The man whipped around to stare straight at Harry, who got his first full look at the bald man. He was tall and his impressive chest rising as he inhaled, muscles glistening with sweat. The lethally gorgeous man had full lips made for sin, but was wearing blackout goggles so Harry couldn't see his eyes.

As a ghost of a smirk played across those sinful lips,Harry couldn't help but think. _M__aybe my luck isn't so bad after all._

* * *

**A/N 2: ** My idea for the improbability apparation came from The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy by Douglas Adams. Interesting (to me anyway) to note in the movie Marvin the depressed robot was voiced by the awesome Alan Rickman, who also played one grumpy Severus Snape. Give 'em a hand folks!

_Next chapter_: Riddick meets Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I shall forever weep over the fact I do not own Harry Potter or Riddick. It really is very sad for me. Kudos to the people that do though!

**A/N:** Im glad people seem to be enjoying this fic. If you hadn't guessed it with be an alternate of Chronicles of Riddick. The timeline wont be exactly the same. There seems to be plenty of Pitch Black crossovers and very few CoR. I dont get why, Crematoria is so much cooler. Why settle for hammerheadbats when you can have spikeylizardcats? And on that totally pointless note, I give you Riddick!

* * *

5 years he had been in hiding. 5 years without a merc breathing down his neck. 5 years on an arctic wasteland. Hell, he had almost missed the excitement. When a ship showed up looking for him he ghosted the crew after finding there was a new 1.5mil bounty on his head from Helion Prime.

5 years ago the holy man Imam, a young girl named Jack, and Riddick were the only survivors of a ship wreck on a distant planet where the only thing living were the monsters. There was only one man he told where he might end up, a holy man looking for New Mecca. _Lesson learned,_ Riddick thought, no_ such word as friend. Can only end badly when you let someone get too close. Bad for them_. Riddick took the ship and went to find his answers.

When Riddick had arrived in Helion Prime, he found Imam. The bounty on his head was placed there by an Air Elemental, envoy of the Elemental Race. She told Riddick of a race of being called Necromongers on a voyage to a place called Underverse. Along the way they visited planets converting people along the way. Those who failed to convert were killed, the planets destroyed,

A man called the Lord Marshall was leading this Necomonger army across the universe and none could stand against him. Aereon, the Air Elemental, told Riddick of a prophecy the Lord Marshall had commissioned that stated a warrior from Furya would be the only one who could stop him. After hearing this the Lord Marshall ordered all Furyans killed even babies, who were strangled with their own umbilical cords.

Before anymore could be said, Helion Prime soldiers stormed the home looking a spy thought to have come in on a stolen merc craft earlier that day. Before they could capture Riddick the Necromongers invaded the capital resulting in his capture. Riddick was found to be a survivor of the Furyan genocide but escaped before they could kill him. Once outside the ship he was captured by one of the mercs whose ship he had stolen.

A few hidden well placed suggestions and now here he was hanging in the middle of a pit on a triple max prison, the no daylight slam Crematoria. Imam had told Riddick of how after he left Jack had gone wild, and eventually ended up in this hell hole.

As Riddick worked to free himself of the chains he could hear the prisoners below, vultures looking for an easy meal. The chain snapped and Riddick dropped to the ground below, quickly putting down those who ran forward to challenge him. _Did not know who they were fucking with_, Riddick thought.

A low moan, out of place in the chaos of the prisoners, caught his attention and Riddick turned to see man in the shadows. The man himself was just as out of place as the noise he made. He was small, clean, his dark hair falling to his shoulders. The mans young face was staring straight at Riddick, wearing a look of hunger. A quick glance down made Riddick smirk.

Another inmate came running at Riddick's back but before he could get far a chain came out of the darkness wrapping around his neck, flinging him to the stone ground. Riddick ripped of his goggles and searched the darkness and saw a woman holding the chain. _Jack. _

"There are inmates and there are convicts." Riddick turned to see a man on one of the floors of cells was speaking. When he turned back to see Jack she was gone. "A convict has a certain code, and he knows to show a certain respect. An inmate on the other hand pulls the pin on his fellow man. Does the guards work for him. Brings shame to the game. So...which are you going to be"

"Me." Riddick said, "I'm just passing through."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. so we have caught up to the part where i wanted to to follow canon. From hear on out its going to vary. This is not going to just be the same story except add in Harry Potter, because let's be honest, adding the super powerful Master of Death into any story should change the way to plays out.

Next Chapter: Riddick and Harry actually meet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Richard B. Riddick or Harry J. Potter.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone who has read and reviewed. I truly appreciate it!

* * *

As Harry watched the man fade into the shadows, he wanted to follow. To find out more about this man who called him so, but sadly business before pleasure. Activating his invisibility cloak, he took a running jump and grabbed the rope in the center of the room that the man had been chained to. Relishing in the physical work to rid himself of the pent up...energy... watching the man had left him with.

After the final battle all those years ago when Harry had gotten rid of the Hallows, he believed that was the end of them. Until they started popping up wherever Harry went, always appearing the same way: the Invisibility Cloak folded into a a triangle, the Elder Wand placed down the center, the Resurrection Stone balanced on the wand. He ignored them at first when they showed up on his bed and in his breakfast. But eventually Harry grew frustrated, the final straw was when they shimmered into existence on his chest in the middle of glorious wanking session.

Furious he'd grabbed the Hallows to shove them to the floor, but as soon he touched them a burning pain shot through his spine. Gasping in pain, Harry had looked down at the Hallows to find them gone. It was a few days before he had realized that the Hallows had bonded to his core resulting in his wandless magic, the ability to turn invisible at will and to bring people back from the dead. The last was the hardest to deal with but he found if people were brought back for less than 24 hours they would not lose themselves.

As Harry finally reached the platform above he heard voices speaking.

"I'm telling you, boss. He's trouble, I can smell it."

"And I told you Antonin, Riddick is the biggest payday we have had since they brought in that merc bitch."

"Boss, you gotta see this," another voice came from further back. "Look. They are coming our way, boss. Following an ion trail straight to us."

"That is the trail left by these new mercs. They must be after the Riddick."

"I told you, boss. Trouble."

"Shut it, Antonin. How long do we have?"

By now Harry was inside what looked to be a wardens office. There were about 4 men in the office. Harry read the surface thoughts of one of the guards to find out where he was. Crematoria, highest security prison built under a volcanic planet. Once the sun rose the planet was a mine field, and anyone on the surface was boiled alive. _Nice place._

"I'd say two days" the other guard replied.

"OK. Start packing. I want everything ready in time. We should make it out before they get here"

"What about the prisoners, boss?"

"What about them?"

To that there was no reply as the guards were rushing to pack. Harry slid back down the cord to the ground below. Just as he touched ground a loud buzzer rang. Convicts began running, and he could hear growling and snarling. Unconcerned he went in search of his Riddick, hearing screams and the ripping of flesh as he went. _Well, serving them for dinner will certainly keep the masses terrified. _

When he did find Riddick, his goggles were off and he was crouched over a large grey cat with spiky scales instead of fur. There was a terrified man in a cell staring at them with astonishment, leading Harry to believe this was not normal behavior for the purring beast. Another alarm sounded, and the beast got up to leave but not before turning red while jumping and snarling at the man in the cell while the cat tried to reach him. The prisoner looked at Riddick.

"It's an animal thing." Riddick growled in response.

Harry moaned again. Oh, Merlin that voice! The cat at the cage heard Harry and whipped around sprinting straight at him. Harry braced his legs and caught the beast against his chest. The excited cat began licking his face making Harry laugh and pat the cats scaly flank.

"Off! You beast." Harry laughed pushing the cat to ground. The cat rolled over and presented his belly to Harry who laughed again and reached down to pet him. After a moment a loud grumble came from the cat. "You hungry, Spike?"

Harry stood and the cat got to his feet with him. Harry walked over to the cell with the man inside and with a silent command the lock sprang free and Harry swung the door open. "Here you go, Spike. Hurry so you don't get in trouble for being late."

As the cat prowled inside, Harry ignored the pleading man and went to find his own prey. Riddick was standing at the end of the walkway staring at Harry with curiosity. Harry finally got a look at the mans eyes. They were silvery, but seemed to change as he tilted his head slightly to the side in a silent question.

"It's a Master thing," Harry shrugged and stalked closer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Hey guess what!? You'll never guess! Well... I don't own Riddick or harry potter! ...oh you did guess? frack!

**A/N: **And the moment some of you have been waiting for... should mention there's sexual-ness and naughty language in this chapter. T here will be more in the following chapters. If that's not your bag, no biggie. Just don't read the story. phew... problem solved! that was a close one.

"regular speach"

_thoughts_

* * *

Riddick's run-in with Jack, now Kyra, had been somewhat expected. The hero worshiping child that had followed him around 5 years had grown into a bitter woman. People were all the same, expecting things he had no intention of giving. Riddick had done more than most would and left her safe with the holy man. What had the child thought? That Riddick would take a little girl with him? Ridiculous. Now Kyra thought she could play in the same league as Riddick. _Fucking insulting._

Riddick watched as the large beast sprinted at the boy he had seen earlier. The last thing he needed was another pathetic kid following him around. The raw power in the cat was a beautiful as it caught it's prey. Riddick turned away to let the beast enjoy it's easy meal but stopped when he heard a very unexpected sound. Laughter. The boy was laughing as the predator rolled over to present his underbelly to him.

The sound of that laughter shot straight through Riddick. He watched as the boy spoke to the beast and walked over to the convict in the cell. Riddick was stunned as the door was held open and the cat waved inside. The inmates pleads for mercy were completely ignored by Riddick, the boy, and the beast.

Riddick caught his first scent of the boy as he came closer, hips swaying with the grace of the beast now devouring his meal. No, not boy. This was most definitely a man. He smelled of lighting: powerful, untamable, and lethal. He smelled delicious. _B__et he tastes better. _Riddick's senses were telling more than was what he was seeing. The man looked to be only in his late teens, but he felt different. As the walking contradiction came closer Riddick let his head fall to the side in silent question.

"It's a master thing," the teen replied to the unasked question and made a move as if to walk past. In an instant Riddick shot forward, grabbed the man and pinned him against the stone wall of the cave using his hands to anchor the small wrists to the stone above his head.

Riddick leaned down to the teen's throat for a better chance at that scent and growled into the boys ear. "Been a long time since I smelled beautiful." The man shivered in response, tilting his head away, presenting his neck.

"Does this turn you on, boy?" Riddick whispered against his neck, his lips brushing skin. "Being completely helpless?" Riddick could feel the teens erection digging into his thigh, his own answering hardness pressed against the boys firm stomach. He shifted hips, pressing impossibly closer.

When the teen stiffened and began to shake against him, Riddick assumed fear and was about to back off. He may be a coldblooded killer, but Riddick was no a rapist. Then the man began to laugh again. The man turned his head to face Riddick, amusement shining in his eyes. "Helpless?"

Then the boy disappeared. He did not run, or hide. He simply was gone. Riddick was staring at an empty wall when he sensed movement behind him and went to turn only to to find himself unable to move, his hands stuck to the wall where they had been holding the mans wrists.

"Does this turn you on?" the teen purred from behind him, pressing his body fully against Riddick's back."Being completely helpless?" Unable to move, Riddick could feel the mans hands reach around his waist, one hand sliding under his shirt and up his chest the other dipping just inside the waist of his jeans at his hip. The man firmly dragged his nails down Riddick's chest, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to cause him to moan and lean into the heat behind him.

Then the weight was gone. His hands still bound to the wall, Riddick turned his head to see the boy walking down the passage. Before he was out of sight the boy turned and looked at Riddick. "Oh, and Riddick? Don't call me boy. Name's Harry," and then he was gone. The force holding Riddick to wall vanished, and he dropped to a crouch eyes darting aroun_d._

Sensing no one in the area besides the cats meal, Riddick began to relax as he mentally went over what had just happened. He was always in control, always the alpha dog in any pen, so he couldn't understand the reaction he had to being held against the wall by something invisible. _And why the fuck am I still hard!_

* * *

**A/N: **The way I figure it, you put two powerful alphas together they've gotta fight it out to see whose going to be _top _dog if you get my meaning. wink wink nudge nudge. So this is just the beginning of their dominance games.


	6. A Deathly Interlude

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry or richard.

**A/N: **If you have been following the story you will notice that I have changed the name. The old one made no sense and I hated it. So I've changed it (for the better I hope).

* * *

**_A Deathly Interlude _**

Death was sitting on a beach in Tahiti talking to a seashell. Literally,

When the the Bud of Life was plucked from the Garden by a well meaning teenager with a crush on Sandy Perkins, Death was happy. The teenager was happy too, but for totally different reasons.

Following "The Plucking" were years of death and chaos. It was lovely. Then it was over, and Death thought to itself: _You know, I really needed a vacation. Eternal blubbering can get tiresome. _

And so it was Death went on vacation. It visited all the greatest battle sites, reminiscing on a job well done. Death also visited Atlantis. _Oh, yeah. That was a great party. I really can't hold my Spirits. _

The more Death reveled in It's glory days, the more it grew bored. Until one day he was talking to a seashell.

"I fucking _loathe _Sandy bloody Perkins! What the fuck am I supposed to do now, Shelly?"

"..."

"Well fuck you too! Who the hell needs you! Do you know who I am?!" Death screamed.

"..."

"I hate you, Shelly" grumbled Death.

A shiver ran through Death. _What's this? Master has killed? How could that be?  
_

Death instantly shadowed to appear at it's Master's side and nearly cackled with glee._ Oh, Master! I knew you were chosen for a reason. __A whole new universe of souls and death just for me!_

Death watched as his Master began his mating ritual over the sounds of tearing flesh. It appraised The Masters of Death's chosen mate. _Hmm...this one has much potential.  
_

* * *

_**A/N:** _

A cracky interlude. Happy New Years! I'm off to break some resolutions.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Harry J. Potter nor Richard B. Riddick. Why? '_Cause you can't always get what cha waaant._

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews everyone. I get all giddy when a new one comes in. I really do welcome suggestions and do give them thought as to how they could fit in. Apologies for the long wait the next one should be up by next week hopefully.

* * *

"What do you mean duty calls?"

"Master, I have shadowed across this new universe you have brought us to. Souls are being altered by a being with a partial soul. Their souls should be mine, but somehow are being trapped in the host."

"Very well. You need to find who was responsible for the souls before we got here and why they are failing" commanded Harry.

"You know how I hate when being cheated, Master" whined Death.

" Yes, yes I know. Trust me, _I know_. Now go. I will try and find answers of my own."

~*(0)*~

Harry found Riddick in a cell sleeping. He had to give it to the man, without his magic Harry would never have gotten close to him. Even in his sleep Riddick was incredibly aware. Harry made sure his approach couldn't be sensed, and took the moment to observe the sleeping man.

Harry couldn't remember a time he had ever had such a profound reaction to anyone before. Something about Riddick seemed so animalistic, so primitive. He was human, Harry was sure, but also something just a bit more. It took everything he had in him to walk away from Riddick earlier, but his Master of Death responsibilities came before anything even his own pleasure. But now we had the delightful opportunity to combine the two.

Harry had not seen Death since just after The Plucking, and honestly was not sure what would happen to Death when he had left. Seeing Death with the man in the cell was surprising, but not unwelcome. Death had always been the one constant in his life and he might have missed Death if he hadn't followed Harry to this new place.

Harry embraced his role as the Master of Death and this new threat was an unwitting challenge to him personally. All souls belonged to Death and as such they belonged to Harry, that there was a being out there interfering with his property was a challenge that could not go unanswered. It did not matter that he was new in this universe. Being Master of Death had changed him and given him responsibilities, so no matter where he was it was his right to see them through.

Instincts told Harry that whatever was coming after Riddick was related to the stolen souls, and he had learned over the years to trust his instincts. Harry knew Riddick was a observant man, and would likely have information vital to Harry. It was his job - nay his duty- to wring every drop of information possible out of Riddick, through any means necessary. It was likely to be a dirty job, but someone had to do it.

~*(0)*~

Riddick woke with a start to the feeling of someone staring at him. Riddick was on his feet, immediately alert, he sought out what ever had woken him. Not five feet away was the man from earlier leaning against the cave wall with his arms crossed over his chest looking completely relaxed. That was impossible. No one should have been able to find him, let alone get so close without Riddick sensing him.

"We need to talk, Riddick," Harry told him.

"Who the fuck are you? Better yet, _what_ are you?" Riddick demanded.

"You know, I was just wondering the same thing about you. Have you forgotten me so soon? I thought I had left an impression on you at least," Harry pouted.

Riddick growled. "What do you want?"

"You have information I need. There is something coming after you and I need to know what they are" Harry stated bluntly.

"Why the fuck would I tell you anything?"

Riddick was curious. This man couldn't know about the necros being after him so soon. It had been a straight shot from Helion Prime on the merc ship and this man was already in prison here when he arrived. There was no way he could have gotten the information. Just what the hell was going on?

"I could take the information, you know? And I will, if I have to." Harry replied, pushing away from the wall. He moved towards Riddick. "But, if you choose to play instead, well lets just say I will owe you a favor."

"Why is it you_ need_ to know anything? Trust me, little one, you couldn't survive in my world."

"Are you scared of them? Is that it? Do you want me to protect you Riddick? That can be your favor if you like."

Riddick couldn't help the low grumble of laughter. Harry was right up next to him and Riddick towered over the smaller man. "You? Protect me? I'm leaving this place, and you don't even know what is coming for me. There's not one fucking thing that you could do that I couldn't do better."

The favor was interesting though. He had many questions about the smaller man. Maybe he could trade information for information. What could it hurt to let Harry know about the necros?Harry must have been in prison on Crematoria for a while to not know of the necromongers. But if he was here for years, how did he manage to look like he just arrived. How could he know Riddick's name but not be afraid of him? Why does he smell the way he does? And how is Harry doing things that should not be possible, like invisible chains and completely silent approaches?

Harry grinned suddenly, "Is that a challenge? I can't resist a challenge." Harry shifted his gaze over Riddick's impressive body. "You look like you could give me a decent enough workout."

Riddick was intrigued and more than a little turned on. "You want information? Fine. You impress me and we'll trade."

"Trade what exactly?"

"I know things you need to know. And I'll admit you are a mystery. If you can prove that your worth my time I'll trade you my information for you answering my questions. We are going to have to hurry this little party up though, I'm leaving in the morning," Riddick answered.

"Your not the only one on his way out."

Before Riddick could figure out that new mystery, Harry was moving. He went for a shiv but Harry was faster, which again should not have been possible. Riddick's legs were swept out from under him and Harry rode him down on his fall until he was straddling Riddick's waist. The smaller man had one hand on Riddick's chest and the other holding a small black blade against his throat. It had been only seconds and Riddick was stunned.

Despite the position, Harry had a wide smile light up his face. "Impressed? Good. Now spill."

Riddick couldn't deny he was, and so he did.

* * *

**A/N: ** Next chapter: Answers and some alone time before the escape.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to either the Harry Potter franchise or the Riddick franchise.

* * *

Harry stared incredulously at Riddick.

"So just to recap: There is an evil overlord with goal of immortality traveling and collecting followers. When you were a baby, this lord heard a prophecy and he tried to kill you and your people, only you survived and were made an orphan. The prophesy might not have meant you, but through the actions of the Lord you are now the only one able to fulfill the prophecy. And now the lord is hunting you because he believes you are the only one with the power to kill him. Is that right?"

Riddick nodded. "That's what the old woman said. You don't seem surprised."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. "Well Riddick, it just so happens I am in a unique position to say I know how that feels."

Harry and Riddick were sitting on the ground on opposite walls of the cell facing each other while Riddick explained the beings after him. Harry was a little disappointed that Riddick did not know more about the souls, but then that wasn't Riddick's responsibility.

The knowledge that there were different sorts of humans was interesting also. Riddick had said he was a Furyan, and the woman who told him of the prophecy was an air elemental. Harry wondered if there were any magical people like him in this universe. It had been a long time since he had seen a wizard and was actually hopeful at the prospect.

Riddick hadn't shared anything about himself personally and that made Harry wonder as well. The man was obviously a 'less talk, more action' type of person, which was perfectly fine with Harry, but also made him curious as to how Riddick had turned into the man sitting across from him. The man was a mystery that Harry intended to solve.

Harry shook himself from those thoughts. He didn't have the time to go delving into the depths of what made Riddick tick, that would have to wait. Time was short and he still had Riddick's trade of information. He had been surprised by that request. He had been hoping for something more... physical to be honest. Harry was curious as to just what Riddick wanted to know.

Death had not been back yet with any information on who was responsible for the souls here, and Harry needed that information before he made his move against the Lord Marshall. He just did not have enough information yet. Harry was powerful and immortal, but he still never took that for granted. He had been in situations before where his actions had set off a chain reaction that even he couldn't stop, and he just didn't know enough to predict what would happen when the Lord Marshall was taken down.

The guards had said the necros would be at the planet in two days and it had already been a day since he'd heard them. Harry had to get on that ship and find some information on the location of the necromoger army. Before coming to find Riddick, Harry had went back to the guard tower to find any information they would have on the beings hunting Riddick.

There was nothing on the necros, but he did find the location of the prison ship hangar, and the only two places to land on the planet. That would be the place the necromonger ship would land and Harry had to be there when that happened.

But it would be a few hours before they could make their move to leave the planet, and they were definitely leaving together. Harry knew of Riddick's plans to leave, and had no intention of letting the man out of his company. It had been a long time since he had found someone so deliciously intriguing.

Harry nodded to himself. "OK. I agreed to a trade, and your information was helpful at least. You answered a question of mine and I offer you the same. Although I can't see whats so interesting about little ole me," Harry said batting his eyelashes at Riddick with an innocent smile.

~*(0)*~

Riddick watched the man across from him take in the information the elemental gave him. He still had no idea why Harry was so interested in the necros, and it didn't look like Harry was going to volunteer and information.

With only one question to ask, Riddick was conflicted. While he was sure that he could get more information out of Harry later, he had no assurances that he would actually be seeing the man later. Riddick was on his way out, and though some of the convicts seem to up for the escape, he didn't know about the smaller man.

Riddick knew he should ask about the interest in the necros, but the more Riddick thought about it there was one question that was at the front of his mind concerning Harry.

"Explain your scent." commanded Riddick.

Harry widened his eyes in surprise and leaned forward towards Riddick. "Excuse me? I give you a chance to know anything about me and you ask me about my hygiene?"

Riddick snorted. "No. Your scent. Explain it."

"Honestly? I have no what the fuck you're talking about."

"I'm an Alpha Furyan. Along with the title comes certain...perks. You smell like lightning, like pure power of some kind. You smell old, but look young. You also smell like death and life, in that order. You don't smell anything like anyone I have ever met, and I want to know why."

Riddick carefully watched Harry while he spoke. When he said Harry smelled like lightning, Harry had grinned like it was an old joke. But as Riddick continued to explain, Harry settled back against the wall with a blank look. Riddick could tell the smaller man knew exactly what he was talking about and he wondered if he was going to get an honest answer.

Trying to put his senses into words was always difficult, and Riddick had long since stopped trying. It came from a combination of instinct, experience, and physical ability. Riddick had always had his abilities, he had always been better than others even when he was young. Physically, Riddick was stronger, faster and could heal quicker than others. He also had heightened senses and agility. Mentally, Riddick was able to quickly adapt to any situation he had come across.

It was his status as an Alpha Furyan that allowed him to survive. Riddick could sense things others could not and no one ever got the drop on him unless he allowed it. At least until the smaller man in front of him had come along. Twice Harry was able to surprise Riddick, something that had never happened before. And while it pissed him off, Riddick also wanted to know how. He had traveled all across the universe and had never met anyone that came close to the feel of Harry.

Harry settled back against the wall with a thoughtful expression."Well I have to say that is a new one. No one has ever quite asked it like that before. Hmm. Where to start? Well, like you, I have a title which comes with some perks. I- "

"Master! I-"

Riddick jumped from him place on the floor as an excited voice filled the cell, cutting off Harry's explanation. On his feet, Riddick stared at the back corner of the opposite side of the cell near Harry where a tall figure had just appeared out of nothing. Riddick quickly snatched the goggles off his face to get a better look, but the figure was covered in shadows even his vision couldn't see through, which was not possible. His senses were going crazy, Riddick had no clue what was in the cell with him.

Riddick glanced at Harry who was also on his feet with a look of complete shock on his face. Only Harry wasn't looking at the being in the corner, but staring jaw-dropped at Riddick.

* * *

**A/N: **I'll be honest. I've only seen Pitch Black and The Chronicles of Riddick. I have yet to watch Dark Fury or Riddick. I also haven't played the games. So the information is going to be slightly off canon. I am using the wiki where applicable, and making up other stuff. Riddick is going to get more back story, cause hes cool like that. He's probably a bit OOC because they don't really go into much about him in the movies I've seen, other than he is fucking awesome. Which is totally true.

Next Chapter: escape prep 101


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or Riddick. Yes, I do cry myself to sleep at night because of this. Tragic, I know..

* * *

"You can see it?!"

"What the fuck is it?" Riddick growled.

Harry gestured wildly at Death, ignoring Riddick's question. "This. Right here. You can see it?"

"Of course I can fucking see. What the hell is it?"

Harry started pacing the length of the cell while Riddick watched him and Death intently. "I mean I knew he was different. But I mean come on," Harry mumbled to himself. "How could I have seen this coming. No one. Not once. Unless..." Harry looked over at Riddick appraisingly than shook his head. "No, that can't be it. Definitely alive. I mean i felt-"

Harry stopped pacing for a moment and turned to Death. "He's not dead, right?" That would be just his luck, lusting after a dead guy.

In his entire reign as Master of Death, Harry had never met anyone other than himself who could see it. This wasn't the first time Death had shown up in the company of others. Harry personally thought Death enjoyed making Harry look like he was talking to himself. Death denied it of course.

"No, Master. I don't know what he is, but he is very much alive. You should keep him though. He looks like fun."

Harry looked back at Riddick. The man was tensed, his muscles coiled waiting to spring. Alpha, Riddick had called himself. Harry could see it. The man was an apex predator. Riddick's mercury eyes were shifting from Harry to Death and back. Even now when he was still stunned from the revelation, Harry shivered under the intensity of that gaze.

Harry grinned at Death. "Doesn't he though? I think I just might."

"Look, I don't know what the fuck that is," Riddick said pointing at Death, "but you better start talking. Now."

"I promised you answers, and I'll deliver. You'll have to give me a moment for shock. No one but me has ever seen it before."

"Just tell me what he is."

"It. It hates being called a he or a she. And trust me it does not bode well with mortals to argue. Of course it went through a phase a few millennia ago where it refused to answer to anything other than-"

"Master! I thought we agreed not to bring that up," Death shrieked.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I never agreed. I just got tired of arguing. If I want to tell Riddick that you wanted to be called-"

"Riddick? Is that who he is?" Death turned to Riddick."Are you really Riddick? I've heard great things about you. Oh, wow. I can't wait to see you in action. You really should let Master keep you. He's a great Master. I remember this one time, they invented a cure for cancer and I was really upset. 'Cause, you know, lots of people stopped dying. Anyway, Master saw that I was upset, so do you know he did? He started World War VI. Master _says _it was an 'accident', but I've never seen anyone 'accidentally' crash a rocket filled with the worlds politicians into the moon. No one knew how they even got on the rocket." Death sighed dreamily. "It was glorious. It was anarchy every where. So you see he really is the best master you could have."

Harry shrugged. "You followed me around, constantly whining. What was I supposed to do? You know I always take care of you."

It was true. Over the years Harry and Death had grown quite close. They could go for decades not seeing each other, but Harry made sure Death knew he was there. Sometimes he had to reign in Death when he got too eager, and sometimes he had to give Death a pick-me-up when it was feeling down.

Walking the line between Life and Death was not easy, and it took Harry a long time to find a balance. At first Harry thought he had to keep Death from any huge disasters, but that had created an over abundance of humans that Earth couldn't support. When Harry had realized the problem he had inadvertently created he tried leaving Death to it's own devices. Plagues, mass genocide and natural disasters hit the Earth in tandem.

After Harry finally got Death reigned in over half of the planets population was gone. It turned out to be not so bad because it took care of the pesky over population problem, but since then Harry had been walking the line. Harry always made sure to save as many lives as he took to keep that balance. Just like Death, the Master of Death wasn't good or evil. He just was.

There was still work to do, and Death had brought him the information he would need when he faced the Lord Marshall. If this prophecy was true, it would be Riddick not Harry that took the necromonger leader down. Harry was still responsible for finding out what was happening with the souls. Harry knew Riddick would be coming with him, but he did not Riddick to get to involved in his Master of Death duties. He didn't know what it meant that Riddick could see Death, but dealing with whoever was in charge of the souls here was Harry's personal responsibility. He would wait to see what the information Death had was before deciding to share it.

"Is the information vital, or can it wait until I finish up here?" Harry asked Death.

"It can wait, Master. But it is important. It's about my mission."

"Alright. See what else you can find and I'll call you when I'm ready."

"Yes, Master."

When Death shadowed away Harry turned back to Riddick and readied himself for explanations he had promised to deliver.

* * *

A/N: I know the escape prep was supposed to go down in the chapter, but there were more I decided to split this chapter up because i don't want to throw off the chapter lengths so much. so that will happen in the next chapter.


End file.
